Life Revival
by Panny
Summary: A Mirai no Trunks story. Trunks meets up with the Pan from his timeline and find himself drawn to this mysteriously strong girl. [being worked on]
1. Prologue

Live Revival

Prologue

By Panny

Black. That was how he saw the world now. He had no one left, save for his mother. No father to look up to, no friends to turn to, and his mother would be gone soon as well, just like everyone else. His depression clung to him like a wet shirt to the back of a swimmer, and his mother wondered if sending him to the past had been such a good idea. Before he had gone, his life had a focus and a meaning. He had to defeat the androids. Now he had nothing, the word hope had left him forever.

Seeing a world that could have been had had a deep affect on Trunks. He had always accepted his world as what was, and what would always be, but he had been wrong. Now nothing seemed right to him anymore. He would sleep till late in the afternoon, and there were many times he never left his bed at all. His hair was long and unkept, and he would wear the same clothes for weeks at a time. His eating changed too. He went for days without eating and then he would eat as he never had before.

It seemed as if nothing could remove Trunks from this depression, but Bulma worked to help him none the less. She brought woman after woman from the office, those she thought might cheer him up, but none had any affect on him. He might sleep with them, but they never came back. Then one day Bulma woke up to find Trunks awake, his hair neatly tied back, his clothes fresh and his face clean. 

"What's going on?" she asked as she sat next to him. 

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Trunks replied, with a smile Bulma hadn't seen in years.

"Yes of course Trunks-chan. I'm just a little surprised, What happened?"

"Nothing really" he answered, "I just thought it was time for a change." Bulma was sure there was something else. She saw it in his eyes. They were like his father's had been in the little time they spent alone. Still she left him be for now. She didn't want to push him. He had already done enough to please her for the rest of her life with that momentary smile she had thought she'd never see again, she only hoped he did the same for himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Life Revival

Chapter One

By Panny

"Good morning 'kasaan." Trunks said cheerily, placing a chaste kiss on his mothers cheek. She smiled back at him, a hint of confusion in her eyes. He had been this way, happy, for some time now, but Bulma had never dared to ask why, fearing that speaking of it might somehow break the spell it held over him. Still, she knew that that 'something' was there, and she had to find it. That's why she has to ask.

"Trunks dear?" she began, doing her best to sound confident. He looked up at her expectantly from the large bowl of cereal he was eating.

"I've hesitated about bringing this up before, but I really have to know. Just what has made this change in you? I don't mean to say that this isn't something I wanted, I'm more than happy for you. In fact, I'm ecstatic. It's just that it came around so suddenly and I'm afraid that if I don't find out why, my head might explode with possibilities."

Trunks smiled and stood up. He kissed her again, leaving a small ring of milk which she quickly wiped away. "You'll see soon" he promised. "Just wait a little while." With that said, he deposited his dish in the sink and left.

[Several weeks earlier]

Trunks walked down the dark alley with little concern for his surroundings. As a few women walked by, they began waving for him to accompany them. Eager to escape his sorrows, Trunks followed without hesitation.

There were three women. One a tall blonde, with hair that curled out in all directions. The dress she wore was bright red, a color that could only bring pain to Trunks heart. Next to the blonde was a girl dressed completely in leather. Her sharp green hair spiked out in a short, punky style, and her eyes were cold; cold like an androids. Trunks quickly forced the thought from his mind and focused on the third girl. She was shorter than the others, and certainly much younger; probably not even twenty yet. She wore a pair of shorts with a tank-top, and a short jacket that came half-way down her back. In her eyes there was almost an innocence, though her assumed occupation told blatently that she was anything but.

The four of them stopped in front of an old house. Trunks remembered vaguely that it had belonged to a rather important family before the attacks began. Now, he reasoned, it's recked shambles were used as a cheap bordelo. A place for men like him to escape the sorrows of the past.

"So what'll it be?" The tall blonde asked seductively. She gestured towards her companions, and then at the rest of the women behind her who were waiting for clients.

Trunks scanned the room, sizing up each of the women before him. Before he could decide though, a loud rumbling sounded above them as a rush of dust and soot came down through the ceiling. He gazed up with concern but one of the girls, the green haired one, rested a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don' woory 'bout it. Jus' an ol' house. Makes noises e'ry now an 'en."

Trunks nodded, but continued to listen above him. There was a small noise, so slight that it was hard for his saiyan ears to pick up on. A small creaking. Looking around he saw no one else seemed to notice. Then his eyes met those of the young girl's and he saw; she knew. Wondering how she could possibly hear the sound, Trunks was too distracted to be ready when the ceiling rafters broke loose and the plaster above them came down. Moving quickly he caught hold of the largest piece, saving most of the girls. A few smaller chunks hit some of them, but there were no serious injuries. Once the area was cleared, Trunks placed the material down and faced the staring women.

"How'ja do dat?" The green haired girl asked. Trunks shook his head, not wanting to explain. Before the girl could press him any further, the blonde ushered her away. "C'mon now Katzy. I don't need you scaring away the buisness."

"Bu' Gladice. I jus' wanna know how he ga' so strong, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just leave him alone, okay?"

"Ya, ya."

As Katzy made her way around back, Gladice came back up to Trunks. "Sorry about that. It isn't every day us girls get to see a real man. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Actually…" Trunks began, swallowing in embarrassment. "I think maybe I should just leave."

"Nonsence. Stay for awhile. Besides I owe you for what you did. This ones a freebie, and if I'm in a good mood next time I see ya, then that'll be free too."

Trunks nodded and sat reluctantly. "I guess I was right about this place." He said with some trepidation.

Gladice smiled as she sat next to him and all the girls swarmed around. Asking questions about how he had gotten so strong and other similar questions. Gladice stood and yelled over the crowd.

"Pan! Put a pot on! Let's make the man comfortable." The young girl from earlier nodded and ran from the room. 

"You know," Gladice began. "This place isn't as bad as it seems. A lot of the girls aren't in 'the business'. I set this place up to prevent them from having to. I can't tell them how to live their lives, but I do try to give them a choice. I guess you could say we have our own society here. Those who don't work outside work in here, keeping things running. The older woman teach others what they learned before…before…" 

Gladice's voice trailed off slightly, but she was able to regain it when Pan returned carrying several cups of coffee on a tray. After passing out a few of the cups, she pushed through to Gladice and Trunks, giving each of them a cup and taking the remaining one for herself before sitting down. Gladice cleared her throat and continued her story.

"Anyway, that's how things work. I run things if you couldn't guess. You met Katzy, one of the girls who kept her old 'job', and Pan here helps keep things comfortable and happy at home. There are other women with jobs unlike Katzy's, but it's hard for a girl to find work after hiding with no education for years. Since things have changed so much, we stuck together like the family we are. A few of us have left to lead normal lives, and we hear from them every once in awhile. It's nice to see that they've made it, and those who don't are welcomed back with open arms. We took care of each other before and we continue to."

As Trunks listened to the older woman he couldn't help glancing at the girl who sat on the old bed beside him. Despite her small size, she still held a great beauty.

The man's admiring glance didn't escape Gladice, and she quickly cleared the crowd. Pan stood to leave as well, but Gladice turned her back. "You stay here dear. I think he might enjoy some time with you."

Before Trunks could argue, Gladice left and he had to face the girl alone.

"So… Your names Pan huh?" The girl nodded, her eyes watching his every move. Noticing, Trunks jokingly moved as if to attack and she jumped back, arms in the air, ready to defend herself. Trunks laughed for the first time he could remember in years. The girl scowled and continued to keep her distance.

"It's okay." He assured her. "I was only joking. You're pretty fast though. I don't meet many people who can avoid me so easily. How did you get so quick?"

"I suppose I could ask you how you became so strong." Pan spat back, ignoring her job duties, now enraged by the man's cockiness. Trunks laughed and sat back down. He watched as the girl warily made her way over. Just as she came in reach, Trunks jumped and grabbed for her wrist playfully.

Instinctively she grabbed his arm, flipping him over her back. Before she could move away though, his foot swept beneath her, making her tumble over. In an instant he had both her arms and legs pinned as he smiled wickedly down at her. She gasped in shock, and struggled to free herself. Finding herself completely defeated, she turned her face away, unwilling to face him. Trunks slowly released the girl and stepped away.

"Who the hell are you?!" Pan demanded, the moment she was standing. "No one has ever beaten me like that before! Tell me, are you one of those damned androids? If you are you better believe I'll fight you to my death if I have to!"

"No! Wait! I swear I'm not going to hurt you! For all I know you could be one."

Pan snorted and turned away. "Fine then. It's obvious there's nothing you want here so I suggest you leave."

"Hold on a minute. I want to talk to you. Not for long, there's just something I need to know."

Pan cast her eyes aside and mumbled her answer. "I can't. I have work to do."

"Fine then, I'll pay for your time. This is important." Pan nodded and followed with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

Life Revival

Chapter Two

By Panny

Trunks walked with the girl for a while, then sat on a broken down wall. She sat, waiting awkwardly as he passed ideas and questions through his head. Finally he turned to her.

"Your name is Pan. But what's your last name?"

Pan stared at him blankly. "Why would you care? You're not a cop or anything right?"

Trunks laughed a bit. It was still an awkward yet welcome feeling to laugh. "No, I'm not. I'm just curious, that's all. I grew up around some of the strongest fighters on Earth, although most of them died when I was still an infant. I was just thinking that you might have something to do with them."

"I don't have any last name. My father left my mother when she was pregnant and she never forgave him so she refused to even speak his name."

"Well what about her last name, your mothers."

"I don't know that either. She said her family and the wealth they once had made them a target for the androids so she had abandoned that name."

"So what was her first name."

"What's with all the questions?" Pan asked, growing impatient with the mans curiosity. "What good will answers to these questions do?!"

"Listen." Trunks said firmly, reverting to his usual frozen and relentless self. "I'm paying for you to be here, right? So answer the question!"

Pan sighed abruptly and turned away from him. "Her name was Videl, okay? Can I go now?"

"No. I want to talk to you more." Trunks said, quickly checking his memory for the name Videl. "So who taught you to fight like that? Was it your mother or someone else?"

"My mother trained me until I was six. That's when those damned androids killed her. After that I trained myself so that I could avenge her death. A few months later one of the girls found me and took me in. I still trained, though not as hard, until I found out someone else has killed the androids before me."

"Guess that was a good thing, huh?" Trunks asked. "No!" Pan spat out instantly. "He stole what should have been mine! I was going to kill them! I had to kill them, and he took that from me. Whenever I meet the man who destroyed the androids, I'll make him pay the way I would have made those demon machines pay. And don't think I'm kidding. I've spoken to every damned person who saw what happened. I'll find that 'golden haired warrior' and he'll wish he never met me."

Trunks swallowed and decided to change the subject. "So, you were six and on your own huh? That must have been rough. How old are you now?"

Pan stared at Trunks and stayed silent. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked. "You still sound like a cop." She told him. Trunks should his head and told her again that he wasn't. "Now will you tell me?" he asked.

"I'm-"

Pan was cut off by a small rumbling, followed by the crumbling of the wall they were sitting on. Trunks jumped away in time but Pan was caught in the fall and found herself trapped under a heap of cement. Trunks quickly began pulling away the rock and carefully slid her out from the largest piece. When she stood she found herself face to face with him and became speechless.

There was no reason for her sudden feeling of awe except to say there was something about him that couldn't be explained. She was suddenly reminded of her mother and turned away. "I should get back." She whispered. Trunks nodded as she turned and started walking. She stopped a few feet away and turned back. "Oh, and I'm seventeen. You know where to find me."

Trunks nodded and she walked down the street and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 3

Life Revival

Chapter Three

By Panny

The next day Trunks woke up with one thing on his mind. That girl he had met was different from any of the other survivors. She had a hardness above any others and at the same time there was a strong will and compassion that burned in her eyes. As he got out of bed he wondered if the previous day had happened at all. It was such an odd thing to have happened and he had behaved so strangely then.

Making his way down the hall he bumped into his mother who smiled at him. "You're up early." She said. "You were out for a while yesterday, mind if I ask what you were doing?"

"I'm not sure." Trunks replied honestly, still debating the credibility of his memory. Bulma looked at him quizzically then sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be able to understand you again son."

Trunks continued on past his mother and outside. Walking down the street he went back to the building he had been shown to the day before. Knocking on the door he was surprised to find it unlocked, allowing it to swing open. Stepping inside he found the main hall empty. He could hear a small clattering in a nearby room so he decided to check it out.

Walking into what he found to be a kitchen Trunks found several girls preparing a large breakfast. They all stared at him in surprise, not expecting a man to be there and especially not so early. "C-can I help you?" one of them asked, a red headed girl wearing an apron. "Yeah," he answered. "I was here yesterday and I was looking for one of the girls who work here." A few of the girls smiled at him while one of the older women started to leave. "I'll go get Gladice." She said, leaving the room.

Trunks looked around the small kitchen that the girls shared. He reasoned that they must cook and eat in shifts since the room was too small for the number of women there. He couldn't dwell on the thought for long though as Gladice came into the room with the other woman behind her.

"Oh, it's you." She greeted. "It's nice to see you again though I must wonder what brings you here."

"Uh…" Trunks scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Actually I was looking for Pan. I know she works inside and all but I really wanted to talk to her. I'll pay you again like I did yesterday."

"Nonsense." Gladice smiled. "Remember, I owe you Hun. I let Pan keep the money from yesterday too, so don't give it another thought... Pan's actually sleeping right now, but you can stick around here as long as you like. We were just about to eat so feel free to join us."

Trunks was about to turn down the offer, starting to feel uncomfortable, but his stomach reminded him that he had left without eating that morning. "That'd be great."

~~~

A small while later Trunks had finished his breakfast and went into the main room of the building. He noticed the section of the ceiling that had fallen the previous day that the women had haphazardly covered with plywood. With nothing else to do, Trunks pulled a desk over to stand on and started to pull the wood down. A few girls walking through started yelling at him, demanding to know what he was doing.

"Jeez, girls, please calm down. I'm just trying to fix it."

"We don't need your help!" One of them yelled. "We fixed it up just fine yesterday."

"But, it's going to fall down in a matter of days like this."

"You're just saying that so you can see up into the rooms up there you pervert!"

"Girls!" An elderly woman entered to room and immediately the younger ones ran over to her. "Lady, he's destroying our home!"

"Alright." The elder woman answered. "Young man. What is it you're doing here?"

"Well." Trunks said, stepping down. "I just noticed the wood here and I knew it wouldn't last long so I thought I'd fix it while I was here."

"And why are you here?"

"Umm… I'm waiting for someone and Gladice said it would okay if I waited in here."

"I see. So you're the one Gladice was talking about. Girls, we have a guest so mind your manners."

"Yes Lady."

The girls left, leaving Trunks and the other woman alone. "My name is Naoko." She told him. "But the younger girls here all refer to me by Lady. I must ask you who it is you're waiting for."

"Pan."

"Oh, so then your reason for being here is beyond that of strictly business?"

"Yeah. I didn't have any intention to... you know, but I did want to see her."

"Alright. Let her sleep awhile longer, in the mean time I'll send some girls in to get you any supplies you need to patch up that hole."

Half an hour later, Trunks had fixed the whole in the ceiling to the best of his abilities with the materials at hand. He was just washing himself up when Gladice told him Pan was up. Waiting near the houses entrance he surprised her when she came down to find no one there but him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"Well when you said I knew where to find you, I assumed that was an invitation to come visit." He said, smiling. Pan stared at him for a minute, seemingly lost in thought, then she smiled at him. "That's fine." She said. "Umm… I don't have much work to do until lunch so I can go out for a little bit if that's what you wanted."

Trunks nodded so Pan went back up to her room. She returned a few minutes later in jean shorts and a red t-shirt. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail to keep it off her neck in the summers heat.

Walking outside Trunks took in a breath of fresh air, enjoying the fact that it smelled more of flowers and grass than ashes and carnage. As they walked Trunks realized he had nothing to say at all to the girl. He had questioned her strength and soon found that topic to be closed off, both because of her pain behind it and her desire to have him killed, whether she knew it or not. It would be nice to have someone to spar with, someone that might actually put up some sort of a defense but if he ever even thought to it might give away his identity. He continued thinking, trying to come up with another subject. Fortunately she saved him from overworking his mind.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Trunks looked at her oddly, caught off guard by the question.

"You make me answer all these questions and all the while I don't even know your name!"

Trunks lowered his head and apologized. "Jeez, I'm sorry. I never even thought about that." He debated for a moment if he should give her a fake name since she might recognize his real one but knowing that he already had to keep a big secret from her he didn't want them to pile up. "My name is Trunks. Other than that there isn't much to know."

"I think there is. Like how in the hell you're so strong."

"Uh... like I said. I grew up around strong people so it kinda rubbed off."

"Just how strong are you? I want to know. Fight me."

"What? No way! You'd beat me in a second!" Trunks lied, feeling a pinch in his stomach. "What does it matter anyway huh? I didn't call you out here because of your strength." Another lie… sort of.

"Oh? They why _did_ you show up today?"

Trunks suddenly found himself with no answer. Finding out about who she was certainly had some affect on his coming but there was more of a reason for his interest in her and it bugged him to not know what it was. "No reason." He shrugged, changing direction. "You should probably get back, it's almost noon."

Pan cocked her eyebrow at Trunks but followed him anyway. He was such a strange man... or boy... Just how old was he anyway? "Hey!… Trunks! How old are you?"

"Hmm? I'm-" Damn. She was only seventeen, quite a difference of age. Telling the truth might mess things up. "I'm nineteen." She nodded in acceptance and caught up with him. Arriving back home she went in without a word though he barely noticed. His mind was too full of other ideas that he wasn't even aware of where he was anymore until he found himself walking into his mother and he realized he was home. "Sorry." He apologized, walking quickly to his room. Shaking his head he sat down on his bed and leaned back to think.


	5. Chapter 4

Life Revival

Chapter Four

By Panny

The next day Trunks went back to the house of women cast of by a decrepit society. There were still some insecurities about his presence but Gladice insisted he was a welcome guest. He left early and returned with a bucket of plaster and sheetrock. With some help he fixed the hole yet again, this time making it look as it had originally. Again, there were some that debated whether he should have done anything with it but he did his best to assure them he had the best of intentions.

He went back again the day after that with even more supplies, promising to help them change the building into a true home. This time his over eagerness brought even more skepticism. As he was about to change the lights on one of the chandeliers in the main hall an unfamilar girl stepped in front of him. He stopped short and stood there as she glared at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. The girl scoffed and knocked what he was holding to the floor. "You've been here less than a week an you're already actin like you own the place and I ain't gonna stand for that. I'm tired of you shufflin around like the big man helping all the poor weak little girls. No one needs you so why don't you just leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trunks said in a mix of confusion and anger. "I don't have to be here but I am because I want to help."

"Well being here isn't doing any good. All the girls agree we can do just fine without you."

"All the girls?" Trunks glanced over to where Pan was staring. Seeing her make no protests he nodded his head with a sarcastic smile and shrugged. "If that's how you all want it fine, I'll just go."

~~~~~

Trunks didn't show up the next day or the day after. The girl who had chased him off was shunned by a few of the girls who enjoyed the help and company he had provided and Pan dealt with her herself as well. Despite being there for only a short while there was still a good number who wanted him around. Every time the door opened someone looked at the door expectantly, only to be disappointed.

When she wasn't busy Pan would walk around outside, hoping to see him passing by so that she could explain to him what had happened. After a week Gladice told her to take a break from working since she was too distracted to do things properly. She started sitting on the wall they had first talked on for hours on end, all at the same time berating herself for putting so much effort into something pointless. He was nothing to her and there was no reason for her to cause herself so much sorrow over his leaving.

Two weeks after the incident as a few of the girls were walking through the market they saw him a few stands away. They quickly ran over, hoping to bring him back. "M-Mr. Trunks?" one of them asked to get his attention. He turned around solemn faced and looked at each of them. His eyes drifted over each of them until he recognized who they were. "Yes? What is it?" he asked.

"Well. We were wondering when you might be coming to visit us again." One of them said.

"It was my understanding that I wasn't wanted there." He answered, preparing to leave.

"But that's not true!" The smallest of the group all but shouted. "Sari, she was just upset and she lied. We want you to come back Mr. Trunks. Lady and Gladice say we need you, and the girls like having you around. You're nice to us and showed us that not every man is looking for the same thing."

Trunks stared at them, mouth open slightly. "Is that true?" All of them nodded and proceeded to ask him to come back. Smiling he nodded and followed them back.

~~~~~

"Gladice! Gladice! Come quick!"

Gladice walked in to the kitchen to find a group of girls gathered around a man she doubted would ever be back. Expressing her appreciation for his return she left the room and walked over to the stair to yell up. "Pan! Come on down here! We have a guest and I want you to get some coffee going."

"But Gladice." Pan answered, walking to the top of the steps. "You said I was on break."

"I said you were on break because Trunks was gone, but now you're break is over."

Pan looked down the steps confused then a glimmer of hope flashed across her eyes. Walking down and into the kitchen she stopped and looked at the small crowd and the man in the center of it. Seeing her come in he smiled in her direction. She smiled back at him then walked outside, forgetting about the coffee.

A few minutes later he joined her outside in the bright sunlight.

"I didn't think you'd be back." She said, still staring at the clearing that the house overlooked. He nodded and leaned against the building. "Neither did I." They both stood there awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity.

They watched a pair of squirrels chase each other from tree to tree playfully. Down the road an elderly woman threw out some stale bread, gathering a flock of small birds that hopped around on the ground excitedly. A few kids played a game of stick ball down below them with an obvious disregard for all rules.

"Pan..."

Pan turned to Trunks to see what he wanted. "Yeah? What is it."

"Uh- Well I... you see." Trunks furrowed his brow, angry with himself for hesitating. Realizing he wasn't ready to say what he had planned he changed his question. "Do you want me here?"

"Huh? Well yeah. You're very helpful."

"No, I mean, do YOU want me here."

"Trunks... we're all happier with you here, myself included. I have to go back to work but will you come back tomorrow?"

He nodded and she walked over to the door. "See you later then."


	6. Chapter 5

Life Revival  
Chapter 5 

By Panny

Trunks returned the next day as promised. When he came in Pan informed him that she had the day off and was planning to go out with some of the other girls. "I hope you don't mind." She said. "It kind of came up last minute." Trunks nodded. Again he questioned in his mind whether she wanted him to be there at all. At times it seemed like she really enjoyed his company, but then in the same instant she would suddenly become a bit more distant and their friendship became more of a simple aquaintance. She smiled at him, then left. He sighed but refused to simply leave, not wanting to give her the wrong impression about his feelings for her. If she thought he only went for her, she might think his feeling for her were stronger than they really were.

He started walking around the building and finding problems with it. After a few minutes he left, and returned about an hour later with more supplies and tools. He worked non-stop for several hours after that, improving the house. He ignored all the other people in the building as he worked through things in his head.

~~~~~~

Pan sat down in a grass field and layed back with her knees bent. Jeane, one of the girls she was closer to, came over to sit next to her. "Hey Pan. What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." Pan replied, looking up at the slowly moving clouds. "What about?" Jeane asked. Pan sighed and looked over at her friend. "Trunks."

"Oh. Do you like him?"

"No." Pan told her. "Not really I mean... there's just something about him that I can't figure out. I want to be his friend, even though I don't know why. For some reason he seems to really get me and I get him, but it's confusing. Like, when some of the girls say something bad about him, I feel like I have to say something, or tell him or something. I care about him but I... I just don't know. I feel like his mother or something."

"Maybe you do like him, but just like that."

"Yeah, but I feel like I shouldn't care so much."

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you like him, you like him. If you don't, you don't. It's okay to care."

"I suppose so."

Stretching her legs out Pan sighed, then sat up. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She announced, more to herself than anyone else. A few seconds later though she flopped back down. "But if I do that he might think the wrong thing. He'll think that I like him and what if he freaks out? Then no matter how I care it won't even matter."

Aggravated she growled at the sky. "Why's shit gotta be so complicated?"

"Wow." Jeane commented. "I don't think I ever heard you really curse before Pan."

"Yeah, well I'm pissed off." Jeane laughed as Pan continued to scowl. "Look. How about we go back together. He can't get the wrong idea if you're not alone, right?"

"I guess."

~~~~~~

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Trunks came down off the ladder he had been working on and headed into the kitchen. As usual there was a group of girls there and they were more than willing to help him cool off.

"Can I get you a drink?" One of the girls, Karie, asked. "Yeah sure." Trunks smiled at the dark skinned girl. She returned the gestured, then set about getting glasses for him and anyone else who wanted.

Looking around Trunks realized he'd never taken much notice of the girls here before. Now that Pan was gone he wasn't distracted and he had to admit, the majority of these women were gorgeous. He also knew that all he had to do was ask and he could have anything he wanted.

When Karie came with his drink, he motioned for her to sit with him. She smiled and and scooted the chair as close as possible. Cocking her head to the side her dark hair fell over her shoulders, swaying lightly. She watched him drink a bit, then leaned forward.

"You know, all the girls here really appreciate what you're doing for us. And we'd be glad to repay you in any way possible." She smiled again and his breath caught as she ran her fingers along his neck. Before she could continue any further however, they heard a crash just outside the entrance to the kitchen.

Looking out, Trunks nearly fell over the supplies now scattered on the floor. Amongst the mess Pan rubbed her head, then looked up sheepishly. "I, uh- Um… Sorry." She apologized. "I was just looking to uh, see if uh you needed help or anything. And to let you know I was back, so ah… I'm back, heh. Umm… Sorry to interrupt. I'll get out of your way now."

Clamboring from the pile she quickly dashed out of sight. Trunks turned to Karie and licked his suddenly dry lips. "I should probably get going." He shot out, then headed for the door. "Oh, don't worry about this mess, I'll get it later… Bye then!"

Running out he turned down the road, more confused than anything.


	7. Chapter 6

Life Revival  
Chapter 6 

By Panny

It was several days before Trunks returned to the house. For some reason flirting with Karie had felt wrong, like he was betraying someone's trust, and now the thought of going back felt awkward.

The first time he stepped foot in that building his intentions were far from pure, and he didn't have the slightest inkling of the effect following three simple girls would have on his life.

Well, two simple girls. He didn't know why, but something about Pan kept her in his mind. Thoughts of her would come to him at seemingly random times. He couldn't stand the feeling; that lack of control. What was it that made him go back time and again? That would force him back there now, despite his discomfort.

His thoughts and feelings, they were all foreign to him. And while it frightened him to not know what was to come, he was somehow eager for it's coming.

~~~~~

Bulma sat back, slowly drinking a cup of tea. From down the hall she heard a door open and close, telling her that her son had arrived at home.

"Trunks?" She called, tilting her head back.

"Yeah?"

"Come here a minute." She listened to his footsteps draw closer until he finally came into view. He smiled and sat down on a chair to her left.

"What is it?"

"Well, a while ago you promised to tell me what it was that changed you. I think it's high time you let your mother in on this little secret."

His body shook slightly with a small silent laugh. "I'd tell you if I could. Besides, it was only like a week ago that you asked."

Bulma scowled.

"Honestly Mom, there isn't anything I can tell you. None of the stuff I've been doing has been particularly joyful."

"But you're doing something."

"Huh?"

"Trunks, for so long you've sat around doing absolutely nothing. Now it seems like you've finally got some meaning to your life again."

Trunks nodded. "I suppose you're right. I've been helping out a group of women at the old Darwell house."

Bulma raised a brow. "The Darwell house? I wasn't born yesterday Trunks. Don't tell me you're so happy because you've been able to get off everyday."

"Mom! I can't believe you just said that!" His mother laughed lightly. "Anyway, that's not why I've been going there, and that's not what they're all about. They're really nice women just trying to get by so I've been helping them."

"I believe you. You'll have to forgive your poor mother for jumping to conclusions. I only know what I hear, and you haven't been telling me much of anything."

"Sorry if I've been leaving you in the dark. I'll try to keep you more up to date on your only sons life."

"You better." Bulma smiled. "We haven't talked like this since you were a kid."

"Yeah... I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back to you."

Bulma shook her head. "We all have our own demons, and some take longer to conquer than others. But that's enough of this serious talk. Go, do whatever you were going to do before I dragged you in here."

Trunks smiled gratefully."I wasn't going to do much of anything until now, so I guess I should be thankful that you 'dragged me in here.' To be honest I haven't been to see the girls in a few days, but I think I'll head over there now." He kissed the top of his mothers head and left to return to where he hoped he was still welcomed and needed.

~~~~~

It had been less than a week since Trunks had left, but already rumors were being spread amongst the girls about his latest disappearance. Gladice turned to Pan to find out the truth. 

"I'm telling you. I don't know where he is. I hardly even talked to him while he was here." Pan sighed. "I was planning to talk to him when I got back, but he took off after I fell. You don't think he's mad at me, do you?"

Gladice shook her head with a smile. "I doubt it hon. Men are men, that's all I can say. We don't understand them... And they don't understand us." She added with a wink.

Pan nodded and walked back towards the room she shared with two other girls.

The room was small, holding a cot and bunk beds Each girl had a small dresser for holding their belongings and their clothes were hung together in the closet. Unlike many of the others, Pan didn't have many personal affects. There were no photos to refresh her fading memory, and her mother hadn't left her many things either. There were a few pieces of jewelry that Videl hadn't the heart to sell, including the ring Pan's father had left.

Pan sat on the bottom bunk that she had made that morning. "What was that all about." She mumbled aloud. "All that talk about men and women; it's not that kind of issue."

"Sure it is."

Pan jumped at the sound of Karie's voice. She looked towards the doorway where the dark-skinned woman stood, leaning on the frame. "What do you mean?"

"You like him. He likes you. It's a boy-girl thing."

"I do not like him." Pan replied in a huff."...But do you really think he likes me?"

"He sure does. I mean the other day when I was flirting with him he was into it of course, but I could tell he wasn't all there. I bet you he felt bad that it wasn't you with him." She straightened up to leave, but turned back. "And by the way, you wouldn't care if you didn't like him too."

Pan watched her leave, then leaned back to lay on her bed, her legs dangling from the side. Were Karie and the other girls right? Did she like Trunks? He was the one she thought of whenever she felt down or hurt. And lately she'd been imagining him being there when she worked alone, providing her company. She brushed it off as an infatuation with something new, but that feeling should have worn off long ago.

With a sigh she pulled herself all the way onto the bed and rolled onto her side. It was still early but with nothing better to do she figured sleep was her best option. She could vaguely hear the girls greeting someone as she drifted off.

  



	8. Chapter 7

Life Revival  
Chapter 7 

By Panny

It was with a great relief that Trunks greeted the women who met him at the door. He fielded a few question as best as he could, then moved through to the kitchen. Inside Lady and Gladice were discussing things over drinks.

"Ah, young man." Lady greeted. "Come. Sit. We were just talking about you."

Nervously he joined them while Gladice poured him a drink.

"Trunks." She started. "You've been a great help around here and it's greatly appreciated. But there's something else I'd like you to do for me."

Trunks looked at the blonde woman and nodded. "I'm always willing to help."

"Well this isn't like changing lightbulbs or anything like that... We want you to take Pan from here." She waited as the man before her stared, dumbfounded, then continued.

"I don't know if you know this, but before you came here Pan was... well, frustrated with life. She'd been unable to find a job outside and with so many girls here, there wasn't much for her to do around the house. I started giving her odd jobs, like an assistant, to distract her, but I'm sure she was aware of it. I was afraid she might turn to "other" jobs. I have nothing against the girls who work like that, in fact I did it myself for awhile, but Pan is just so... innocent, I didn't want her to force herself into that line of work.

"But ever since you've joined us, her outlook has changed, and I don't want her to go back. I'm afraid that as long as she stays here, the effect you've had on her will fade."

Trunks breathed deeply and leaned back. "Have you talked to Pan about this?"

Gladice shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm certain she'll ask to stay and help, but I also know she'd be thrilled to go with you."

Knowing they were trusting one of their own to him, Trunks felt a twinge of guilt. Straightening up, he spoke nervously. "Umm... Has Pan mentioned my age to you?"

"Yes." Lady, who had until then been silent, replied. "She told us you're 19, though I feel certain that number is a bit exagerated."

Trunks nodded. "Very exagerated. I'm actually 30."

Both women looked at him in shock, then Gladice began to laugh. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?" Trunks nodded solemnly. "...But... you look so young. I though that you were maybe 22 or 23."

Trunks shook his head. "I _am_ much older though. I'm sorry to have decieved you and everyone else, it wasn't intentional. I just thought Pan would be more comfortable talking to someone more her age."

"Well, this is a lot to take in. We'll talk a bit more later. In the meantime, Alice is leaving today and I'm sure she could use some help with those boxes."

Trunks smiled, grateful for the chance to leave. He didn't know what affect his confession would have but he hoped it wouldn't be too significant. As he made his way upstairs it suddenly occured to him that he'd have to tell Pan his real age soon as well. He hated to think of her being angry with him. He truly enjoyed being with her and he didn't want to ruin their relationship, however complicated it may be.

BAM!

Pan woke with a start to the sound of boxes being dropped to the floor. Rubbing her eyes she sat up groggily and made her way down the hall.

"Hey Pan." Trunks greeted. "Were you taking a nap? Your hair's a mess. Didn't mean to wake you."

Pan shook her head. "What are you doing?"

"Helping Alice move her stuff. Care to help out?"

Still tired, she shuffled over to help him with one of the boxes. He could have lifted it on his own with ease, she could tell, but she went along with it anyway. It felt good to help and be with him again.

They continued working until everything was packed into a waiting car. There were a few tearful farewells as Trunks stood back in awe. It was amazing how close the women of the house were, and it made him long for that connection. Everyone he'd grown attached to, save for his mother, were gone. It hadn't occured to him before that these were the first people he'd allowed himself to open up to since the attacks.

Once Alice had left, everyone returned to what they were doing. Fighting his nerves, Trunks approached Pan and asked her to join him outside.

"What's this all about?" She asked as they made their way down the road.

"I just wanted to talk since we haven't really gotten a chance to lately."

They continued walking down the predominantly dirt road, both trying to come up with an easy topic to talk about.

"So..." Trunks began. "It's amazing how much stuff that Alice had, huh?"

"Yeah, well she's been saving it up for awhile. Some of the women here use the extra money they have to buy the essentials like blenders and silverware and stuff. That way when they find a new home they don't have to spend a ton of money right away. I've actually been thinking that maybe I should start saving up myself."

"Really? Are you planning to leave soon?"

"No, not too soon at least. But I know I can't stay here forever."

"Why not? I'm sure they'd let you."

"Yeah, I know, but everyone knows staying at the house is supposed to be temporary, no matter how long it takes."

Trunks thought for a moment. "How would you feel about staying with me?"

Pan stopped walking and stared at him. Nervous, he inhaled deeply. "I mean, it's something Gladice mentioned, that maybe you'd want to. My mother and I have a large home, so if you wanted to, you could."

"I uh... I don't know. That's something I'd really have to think about."

"But you'd consider it?"

Pan nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I enjoy being with you and it would be a good step out. I'd be more comfortable knowing I wouldn't be alone, and since you come to the house so often, I could as well."

"Okay. Well, like I said, if you want to, you can. But..." He swallowed hard. "There's something you should know. It's my age." She looked at him quizzically. "I'm not really 19.

"You're not?"

"I'm 30."

A dead silence fell and she stared at him with utter shock. "Thirty?"

He nodded.

"You can't be serious!"

"I know I may not look it, but it's true." He looked at her hopefully.

After a long silence, she responded. "I see. I'll have to think about this." Without saying goodbye she turned around and began to walk back. Trunks ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. She hadn't flipped out like he'd expected, but somehow her overly calm composure was even worse. He considered following her to talk, but what could he say? All he could do now was wait.


	9. Chapter 8

Life Revival

Life Revival

Chapter 8

Pan sat up through half the night, thinking about what she'd been asked and told. There were so many conflicting thoughts and emotions running through her that she couldn't sort through them to work them out. She knew in the morning Trunks would be back; he was passionate and impatient like that; and while he hadn't said anything, she was certain he'd be expecting some sort of answer that she wasn't able to give yet.

Her roommates were still asleep when she decided to go out, the first rays of sun just rolling in, tipping the horizon with a pale purple. There was a slight breeze so she held a light blanket around her as she walked. She followed the rough path along, gradually making her way down to the clearing that the Darwell House overlooked. From here she could sit and relax, and if the others were looking for her, she could be seen easily.

There was a calm feeling in the air as it passed over her, a gentle breeze pushing against the grass, still wet with dew. She was reminded of her childhood for some reason and she instinctively felt herself looking up.

"What would you say?" She asked the lightening sky. "Should I go with him? Is this okay?" She waited for a response she knew wasn't coming.

"Yeah... I don't know either." She laughed. It was at times like these that she really missed her mother, and wished she was there to talk to. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, hanging at the edge of her chin before falling. "I just don't know what to do."

Early in the afternoon Trunks arrived, this time bringing with him a companion. He could hear several people whispering thoughts of who she could be, and if he was bringing her to live there, although she was such an old woman it didn't seem likely. He smiled and shrugged them off, as he'd learned it was simply in their nature to gossip.

He greeted the girls hanging out in the common room and looked awkwardly away from two men who were sitting with them. It was only on rare occasions that he saw a "client" in the house. He reasoned that only a few of the girls brought their work home, or that they only came late at night when he wasn't around. Either way, it made for an uncomfortable scene so he moved into the kitchen to see who was there.

"Hi Jeane, Mary, ladies." He smiled at the two girls he knew best, then tossed a quick wink in the direction of three others to say hello. Jeane stood up and offered her seat, glancing at the woman accompanying Trunks.

"Thanks." He stepped to the side of the chair and offered it to Bulma. "You want to sit down Mom?" She nodded and sat while a murmur grew outside.

"I see the ladies ears are as sharp as ever," Trunks joked. "So, anyway, let me introduce you."

He quickly introduced his mother and, to their great shock, told them of the possibility of Pan's leaving. It wasn't something he wanted to announce before she'd decided, but he had to give some explanation for suddenly bringing a stranger into the house.

"So, Pan's really leaving?" Jeane asked. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She hasn't decided yet," he told her. "I really shouldn't have said anything to be honest."

"Oh, she'll go," another girl said reassuringly. "I've seen you two together... You work well. So I'm sure she'll go."

Jeane frowned. "But, it's so weird for Pan to leave so suddenly."

"Look, Jeane," the other girl continued. "You're only thirteen, so you don't understand yet, but one day you'll suddenly realize it's time to go. Pan's young, younger than me at least, but in the times we've seen, age is no longer a sign of maturity. If she thinks she's ready, and she wants to be with him, then she'll go."

"Uh, I don't think it has to do with wanting to be with me," Trunks cut in nervously.

"It's part of it at least."

Bulma watched the interchange with a smile. Her son was finally letting her into the happier aspects of his life, and it was all fascinating. After spending such a long time staying inside, it was nice to go out and see new people.

Their chatter continued until a familiar figure came to stand in the doorway. Pan looked in and smiled half-heartedly, her thoughts no clearer than they'd been the night before

"Hi." She whispered. Trunks smiled back.

"Hey."

They stared at each other briefly while Bulma looked the girl up and down. There was something familiar about her that she couldn't quite place, a look in her eyes that triggered old memories.

"So you're Pan," she said finally, standing to meet her. Bulma took her hand and shook it lightly. "I haven't heard a lot about you, but I've seen all I need to in my son. If you want to live with us, I'm not against it."

Pan nodded. She had _not_ been expecting something like this. I mean, bringing his mother in? This was starting to feel weird and rushed. Suddenly, she just wanted to leave.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Ma'am." She answered politely. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but I had to run some errands with Jeane." She glanced at her friend helplessly and was grateful when she went along with her story.

"Uh, that's right. I almost forgot. So... Do you want to leave now Pan?... Or..."

"Now would be best." With a quick nod, Pan left the room with Jeane and they both headed out. Once they'd left the house, the blonde turned to Pan.

"So, what's this about? Getting cold feet?"

Pan frowned. "How can I get cold feet about something I haven't agreed to in the first place?"

"Well, _he_ seems pretty sure that you're going."

"I know, that's what's so weird. I told him I had to think about it and that's all."

"I guess he's just excited," Jeane offered.

"Yeah, sure. Oh! You wanna know what the real kicker is? He's not nineteen!"

"He's not? How old is he?"

"Thirty!"

"Thirty?! Oh Pan, gross! He's a total old man!" Jeane giggled.

"He's not _that_ old, but yeah. Any thoughts I was having about us are definitely out of the question now."

"Really? Even though he's still the same guy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he lied to me first of all. And... It's just not right. He could be my father practically."

"But, what if it weren't for that. Would you, you know, be interested in him _that_ way?"

Pan looked up solemnly. "I think so, yeah."

The two of them stopped walking and Jeane gave a smile of encouragement. "Heather's right, I don't know much about this stuff, but if you like him, you like him and that's it."

"If only it were that simple."

They turned around promptly and headed for the house. Pan was still unsure of her feelings, but she knew she wouldn't be able to solve anything without being with him. It was time to take action and move on with her life.


End file.
